onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Black Leg Sanji/Brook vs Appo Prediction
Sorry if it's alittle lame, I woke up with a cold this morning. *sneezes* mellorine!! At a concert hall on an island in the New World PG 1 *Brook:*walks up to a huge stage and looks with amazement* Yohohoho!!! This place brings back so many memories!! *Animals:*come out of the forest and sit down* *Brook:Oh hello there. Have you come to see me play? *???:They didnt come to see you!! Soul King!!! *Brook:?! PG 2 *Scratchmen Appo:*poses as fireworks shoot from the stage*They came for me!!! *On Air Pirates:*back up pose*Check it oouutt!!! *Animals:*cheer with excitement* *Brook: You were one of the elite rookies from 2 years ago. Is this your island? PG 3 *Appo: Oh yeah. This is my concert island. We rookies have banned together to crush you pirates! I wanted to take you out especially!! Fame stealer!! *Brook:*playing his guitar to the animals*'Bone to be Wild!!!' *Animals:*cheer and some even faint* *Appo: Your doing it again!!! *Beats on his chest* *Brook:*hears the music* *Animals:?! PG 4 *Appo:*makes a beat* Yo!! So yall decided to listen to the Soul King!! I get it, he's nothing but bones and can sing! Baahh who the hell cares for dat crap?! Wouldnt you rather listen to my enka rap?! Appo do is win!! *On air Pirates:Win!! *Appo:WIn no matter what!! One Piece on my mind and I'll never give it up!! Everytime I step on the stage...everybody hands go up!!! And they stay there!!! Up!! Down!! Up!! Down!! Up!! Down!! Cuz Appo do is- *Brook:SHUT UP!!!!!! PG 5 *On air Pirates/Appo:?! *Brook:*jumps on stage and he strums his guitar* I've heard enough of this insult to music!! *Appo:*glares*insult? What makes it an insult? *Brook:Your "music"....... PG 6 *Brook:*glares* Has no soul. *Appo:Appopopopo!!! I thought you were gonna say something serious!! Music needs no soul dumbass!! *Brook:*takes out his Soul Solid* I see I must educate you, little kid!! *Appo:I dont need a music teacher!! *cymble crashes his head*''' Shan!!' *Brook:*head is chopped off*Yoho?! PG 7 *On air Pirates:Captain won in one shot!! *Brook:*reattaches his head*no he didnt. *On air Pirates:eh?! PG 8 *Brook: Attacks like that wont work on me!! *Appo:*takes out two buzzsaw blades* Then how about dis? Check it ouuutt!! *Brook:*charges at him* Even your wepon has no soul!! PG 9 *Brook/Apoo:*clash with each other* *Appo:*jumps back and he beats his chest*'Don!!' *Brook:*body explodes* *Appo:*grins* *Brook:*jumps out of the cloud of smoke and he stabs at Appo* PG 10 *Appo:*shoulder is hit and frozen*shit!! *Brook:*stabs rapidly*'Slurring Strike''' *Appo:*blocks the strikes* Slurs?! Those things are so old school!! *Brook:*slashes upward and breaks Appo's blades* *Appo:?! PG 12 *Appo:*backflips and he holds on to his new headphones* You'll pay for that!!! *Brook:Quinto Tias.... *Appo:*turns up the volume and he yells*'Crank!!!!!!' *Brook:*is pushed back by a giant sound wave* *Appo: Appo do is win!!! *Brook:*pulls out guitar* So its like that?! *plays his guitar* Bone to be Wild!!!! *On air Pirates:they're both fighting with sound alone!! PG 13 *Appo:' Appo do is win!! Win!!!!' *Brook: Bone to be Wild!!! *Appo: Appo!!! *hits him in the face* *Brook: Bone!!! *hits him in the chest* *Appo: Appo!!! *hits him in the guts* *Brook: Bone!!! *hits him in the face and Appo gets to one knee* Bone!! Bone!!! Bone!!! Bone!!!!*hits him back with each lyric* PG 14 *Appo:*feels dizzy and he barely stands*'Ap-' *Brook: BOOOOONE!!!!!!!* sends him flying off the stage and into the forest* *On Air Pirates:CAPTAIN APPO?!?!?! *Appo:*is unconcious and bloody*guh...... PG 15 *Brook:*walks away* Yohohohoho!!!! Tell him I'll be happy to fight him again, once he learns his scales!! END Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts